


New Year's Kisses

by xpiester333x



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3078608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpiester333x/pseuds/xpiester333x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A three part collection of drabbles about shared New Year's kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1 - Frobin

“Franky, the ball will be dropping soon, is this really the time for you to be sharing one of your inventions?” Robin asked.

“It’s a super time! Don’t worry, this guy counts down too.” Franky consulted his watch and fiddled with a dial on his latest machine. A light came on and a pendulum swayed, ticking the seconds away.

“You still haven’t explained what it does,” Robin said, leaning closer to inspect.

“You’ll see in a minute,” Franky said, checking his watch again. “Thirty seconds… twenty…”

The machine on the table rattled and shook. Robin thought it might explode, but just as the shaking seemed to reach a climax, it stilled.

“Ten!” A voice suddenly chirped from the device. “Nine!”

“Franky, we could have just counted down with our friends…”

“Just wait!” He grinned.

“Five!” the machine continued. It was beginning to rattle again.

“Four! Three! Two! One!”

Suddenly the top panel of the machine slid open, and a platform bearing sparklers and party poppers rose from the inside. Sparks and confetti flew as the machine went off.

“Happy New Year!” the machine cried merrily.

Another popper rose from inside the machine, larger than the others had been. It fired off like a gun, and a banner unfurled from within.

Robin didn’t need to read the banner to know what it said, the small voice of the device broadcasted the message for her.

“Kiss him! Kiss him!” It chanted with urgency.

“So?” Frank asked, a slightly embarrassed grin on his face. “What do you think?”

Robin chuckled. “Clever.”

She leaned in a pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

“I like it much better than the mistletoe stunt you pulled on Christmas,” she said.


	2. Part 2 - ZoSan

“Why are you hanging around in here?” Sanji asked irritably. He could feel the last of his good will and patience begin to fade. “You’re going to miss the ball drop.”

Zoro shrugged. “The booze is in here.”

Sanji felt his face heat as his irritation boiled into anger. He had been the one responsible for making the food and drinks for their New Year’s party, and he took his job very seriously. But it was difficult to get anything done when there was a moss headed moron in his way every time he turned around. Zoro seemed to be purposefully trying to get under his feet, and Sanji was running out of patience fast. Only the thought of breaking something in Robin’s kitchen had stopped him from acting out.

“There’s beer in the living room!” Sanji shouted. “Go drink it out there!”

Zoro shrugged again and leaned against the refrigerator door.

Sanji growled in frustration and turned back to the dessert cups he was working on. From the other room, he could hear the countdown begin. Luffy and Chopper seemed to be competing for who could shout the loudest.

“Ten! Nine! Eight!”

“You better get in there,” Sanji said to Zoro. “You’re going to miss it.”

Zoro didn’t move. Sanji threw his hands up in frustration and turned to face the bastard.

“Are you even listening or does nothing sink into that grass brain of yours!”

Zoro regarded Sanji intently for a moment. Sanji wondered if a fight was inevitable. At least if Zoro started it, Sanji could plead innocent.

“Three! Two! One!”

Zoro moved before Sanji had the chance to defend himself. A pair of warm, rough lips smashed against his own for a moment before they were gone again.

“Heh.” Zoro chuckled, licking his lips. “Not bad, cook.”

He left Sanji spitting into the sink behind him.


	3. Part 3 - UsoNa

“I want to tell you a story,” Usopp said.

He’d managed to get Nami on her own, more or less. She refused to leave the room, and her eyes never left the TV. She was slightly drunk, as drunk as Nami ever got, anyway, and it made her friendlier but also more bullheaded. Usopp had been trying for the better part of the evening to catch her attention, and while he wouldn’t say he entirely had it (she was still staring at the reporters on the TV), this might have been as good as it was going to get.

“Usopp, no stories,” she groaned. “Look! The ball is going to drop soon.”

“Just one story. I promise you’ll like it.”

Her eyes rolled away from the TV, and onto him. “You have one minute.”

“Alright, alright!” he said. “I’ll make it fast.” He cleared his throat, the way he always did before one of his epic tales. “This is the story of a beautiful warrior named Nami.”

He _definitely_ had her attention now.

“Nami was the fairest woman in all of the east side, but she was never to be taken lightly. She could con a man out of his pocket money before he could blink, but her sense of justice was strong, and all who knew of her deeds respected and revered her.”

“You’re flattering me.” She smirked.

“And then there was the great warrior Usopp!”

“Oh? So this is a story about you?”

He frowned at her and she sighed but fell silent once more.

“The great warrior Usopp never knew weakness! He never fell to any foe! But he fell to the beautiful warrior Nami.”

Around them, the room erupted in a countdown, but Nami didn’t seem to be paying attention to that anymore.

“Or, I should say, he fell _for_ her.” Usopp reddened. He suddenly wasn’t sure this was such a good idea anymore. Nami wasn’t moving, she didn’t say anything. She just stared at him, wide eyed.

The room filled with cheers, and people clinked their glasses together and hugged. Apparently, the countdown had finished. The noise seemed to bring Nami back to her senses, and she blinked.

And she leaned forward.

And she kissed Usopp. Not on the cheek like she sometimes did when she was overly excited about something. She kissed him on the lips. And her lips felt amazing.

“How does that story end?” she asked, pulling away.

“Hopefully very, very happily,” Usopp answered.


End file.
